


Sebastian’s Mistake

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Sebastian knows it was a mistake but he couldn't help it. Well, if it was a mistake, let him be his mistake.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sebastian’s Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is highly inspired by listening to 1975 - Be My Mistake on repeat. Do listen to them while reading this little fic!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr! Follow me there for more updated posting of fics. I repost them here as an afterthought.
> 
> Tumblr: kurtbastian-land

The soft guitar strumming filled the room as Kurt stared blankly at the wall in front of him, his back against the door. The room slightly blurred from the tears that were freely flowing from his eyes.

Sebastian was the one that loved this band and the particular song that was currently playing out loud from his Spotify. It was Sebastian’s cowardly way of saying sorry if Kurt was truly paying attention to what the singer was crooning.

If you asked Kurt how was he currently feeling, right now, at this moment, Kurt didn’t know what to answer. It felt as though everything was on standstill the moment Sebastian dropped the major bomb.

What was he feeling?

Hurt? Anger? Disappointment? Numb? Is it possible to feel everything at once and yet nothing at all?

He didn’t want to imagine what happened. He didn’t want to imagine what happened after Sebastian left for the club wearing those tight blue jeans, with the other man hanging off him. The blue jeans that Kurt claimed were one of the few decent clothings Sebastian owned because Kurt bought it.

_“Those jeans should be illegal for you to wear,” a voice whispered into Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian could feel the stranger smirking against his neck as a pair of hands slipped into his front pocket. Clearly intoxicated, face flushed, Sebastian closed his eyes and tilted his head, allowing the pair of lips trail down from his ear to the base of his neck. He swayed his hips to the music that was being blasted, making no complaints of the wandering hands as he danced. He made sure to press against his new dance partner, grinning to himself when he felt that the latter was hard._

_The said hands were placed on his hips before he was spun around and he was met face to face with his dance partner. It wasn’t a pair of blue eyes that had this sparkle to them that Sebastian was used looking at and getting lost into. His dance partner had brown eyes. And for some reason, that didn’t bother him. Sebastian gave a half-smirk, throwing his arms around the latter’s neck pulling him closer than close._

_“Fuck you in that jeans,” his dance partner groaned out loud, burying his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck gently biting it as he rubbed himself against Sebastian._

_Before Sebastian could register what he was saying, the words spilled from his mouth, “how about fuck me without these jeans? My hotel is just down the road.”_

Kurt’s mind wouldn’t shut off, trying to think of the various scenarios that could have led him to this current situation. Maybe if he didn’t buy Sebastian that stupid pair of jeans, Sebastian wouldn’t have worn it to that stupid club and have that stupid guy throw himself at his boyfriend. The anger soon took over the numbness Kurt was feeling as he clenched his fist, thinking about all the time Sebastian left in the evening to go to that club, wearing the same pair of stupid fucking jeans. It was the anger that made Kurt want to punch something, that made him want to do something to get all this pain out. It was the anger that made Kurt finally opened his bedroom door which Sebastian was leaning against the other side.

_“What shampoo do you use?” Sebastian slurred when he caught a whiff of it as Nathaniel pressed urgent kisses down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing exposed skin. _

_Nathaniel chuckled before pulling away to look up at Sebastian who was staring ahead, thoughts lost in his head. Eye contact was something the two rarely shared in this arrangement. “Maybe if you still feel like talking after, I’ll tell you.” _

_And so was after sex talk or after sex cuddling. Those were a big ‘no-no’ between the two of them, something Nathaniel was determined to eventually break. _

_Hearing no protests, Nathaniel continued his task on hand, swiftly unbuckling Sebastian’s pants, popping the buttons and pulling the zipper down._

Not expecting the door to be opened so suddenly, Sebastian found himself falling flat to Kurt’s feet. Sebastian closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_Kurt. _

But at the end of the day, Kurt was never the type to break something at the moment. He would never resort to using his fist to prove something. Instead, he stomped that anger deep down in him, controlling the only thing he felt he could control when everything was spiraling out of control.

“Leave,” Kurt managed to somehow say it calmly, far removed from everything.

Sebastian felt his heart break at the coldness of Kurt’s voice. He quickly scrambled to his feet, face pleading for Kurt to not do this to him, to not be like that.

“Kurt, please don’t do this,” Sebastian pleaded, grabbing the back of his neck with both hands. He didn’t dare to touch the man in front of him, he didn’t feel as though he deserved to lay a finger on him, “please don’t ask me to leave. I can swear to you, he means nothing to me.”

_“You would not believe the day I just had,” Nathaniel said as he drapes himself on Sebastian’s lap, “can I have one Bloody Mary.” Nathaniel raises his hand to catch the attention of the bartender. _

_Sebastian took another swigged of his drink as Nathaniel continued to ramble about his day. He wasn’t paying attention. Not that he needed to. The relationship the two shared was nothing but physical. Sebastian didn’t need to know Nathaniel emotionally. He didn’t need to be there emotionally for Nathaniel. _

_And he definitely needed another few more drinks in his system before the two of them could get to the physical part. Detachment was the key to this relationship. He didn’t need to know Nathaniel. Sebastian already has… _

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, hair messed up from continuously running his fingers through them, eyes red and swollen for god knows what reason because Sebastian wasn’t the one being cheated on.

“He was waiting in front of our hotel room Sebastian,” Kurt hissed, jabbing Sebastian in the chest, “the hotel room you specifically booked to celebrate our anniversary. He had the audacity to knock on our room door and fucking smile at me when he states that he must have gotten the wrong room!”

“I didn’t… I didn’t ask him to come,” Sebastian weakly protested, “He somehow found out I was staying there over the weekend.”

“It doesn’t fucking matter!” Kurt yelled, all the pent up anger from the moment Sebastian uttered those words that turned his world upside down, finally being unleashed. It was the kind of anger where tears just continue to roll down his cheeks. The kind of anger which Kurt has to choke back a sob. The kind of anger that leaves an ache Kurt was sure is never going to heal.

Sebastian watched helplessly as Kurt struggles to maintain composure, struggles to keep the anger directed at him, rather than at himself. Sebastian pressed his lips together as he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t stand seeing Kurt like this, seeing Kurt so broken because of him.

Eventually, Kurt lost the war with himself, allowing himself to drop on the floor. The short spark of anger was doused with the reality that being angry doesn’t change anything.

“He must have really been something to have you just throw our relationship just like that,” Kurt whispered, mostly to himself, staring blankly at the ground, shoulders slumped.

_When they finally arrived in Sebastian’s hotel room, Sebastian found himself pushed against the door, mouth on his as hands were desperately attempting to remove the buttons of Sebastian’s shirt. _

_It was then, in his beyond drunk mind, barely coherent, Sebastian couldn’t help but murmur, “aren’t you eager to be my mistake.”_


End file.
